The Scare, An OHSHC FANFIC
by PyroMillie13
Summary: The hosts are about to enjoy a winter weekend indoors when a sudden lockdown and situation leaves them confused and worried. Now it’s their job to survive, find each other, and tie up loose ends, worst case scenario.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Country— Japan

Population— 127 Million

Infected—???

Date— Friday—December 29th—2016

———————

It was after school and a big snowstorm had just rolled in, so all the hosts went to stay at Tamaki's place to wait for it to blow over.

All except for Haruhi, who said she was going to stay for another hour or so before she heads home. Tamaki of course objected to this, but he couldn't change her mind.

Eventually the snowstorm got so bad the hosts just decided to spend the night. All of the hosts were asleep rather quickly once it got dark, except for Honey and it Hikaru, and Mori who was dozing off. Honey was about to fall asleep himself when he noticed Hikaru looking sad, and holding something in his hands.

"Hika-Chan? What are you holding?"

Hikaru looked at Honey, and then back at the object. He moved it so that Honey could see it, it was a necklace.

It had a brown leather string with a knot holding the pendant in place. Which was a silver colored, metal feather, as well as a metal rectangle behind the feather that had writing on it.

Hikaru hesitantly handed the necklace to Honey so he could look closer. Upon closer inspection Honey saw the writing on the rectangle that read: _Yours, forever and always. _Honey got the hint and looked at Hikaru.

"You're in love with someone?"

Hikaru nodded in response.

"Yeah, she returned my feelings as well, and a while ago we'd agreed that we would eventually get married. I... had wanted to give this to her, so she'd have a little reminder of our relationship, our love, even when she's alone, or I'm not around."

Honey beamed at him.

"That's so sweet! I'm so happy for you, Hika-Chan!"

Hikaru smiled awkwardly, and then frowned again.

"But, we broke up a while ago, neither of us wanted to, like, at all but, we figured that our relationship will upset you guys..."

"Huh? Why?"

Hikaru looked at Honey, and then over at this younger twin, Kaoru. Hesitating before speaking again.

"Will you... promise not to tell anyone? Or freak out?"

"I don't know, I can't know how I'll react if I don't know what you're going to tell me, Hikaru."

At this point Mori had begun to stir, and was listening in on the conversation.

"She, well. A lot of people are after her romantically, and not even Kaoru knew we were together. To put it short, we both already know that Tamaki and Kaoru like her... and sadly we both knew that a huge fight would probably break out if they were to find out about us. The only reason we broke up was because we didn't want that to happen."

Honey looked surprised, but kept listening.

"She was mostly the one to make the call, since she didn't want to hurt her friends. And, I agreed because I knew that a good chunk of anger would be directed at her, and, I'd hate for that to happen to someone as amazing as her..."

"Aww, Hika-Chan, if you really love her, you shouldn't just throw your chances away just to keep others happy. You deserve happiness too."

That's when Mori finally chimed in.

"Our world would be a whole new level of cruel, if everyone sacrificed all their happiness for someone else. Or downright made themselves _miserable_ for someone else."

"You don't deserve that Hika-Chan, and your loved one probably doesn't deserve that either. You've already isolated yourself from people to a harmful level, and then when you've fallen in love you're going to give it up?"

Hikaru didn't answer, since he didn't know how to reply.

"Actually, sorry for getting off topic but, didn't Haruhi say that there was a lock down...? Haruhi hasn't answered her phone for a while either..."

Honey tilted his head.

"That doesn't really sound like her, I know she's usually really busy, but if there's something going on like a lock down she usually answers rather quickly..."

"That's what I was saying, do you think something happened?"

"I hope not."

Hikaru then got up after Honey handed him back the necklace.

"I'm going to go see what's happening, I know a short cut to get to Ouran quickly."

"What about Kao-Chan?"

"I don't want to wake him up, and it might not be serious, so if he wakes up can you tell him where I went?"

"Okay Hika-Chan, but be careful, it's still snowy."

Hikaru nodded and left a few moments later. Leaving Honey and Mori alone with the other sleeping hosts.

"Do you think you know who Hika-Chan's talking about, Takashi?"

Mori looked at him and shrugged.

"I have a strong feeling for who it is, but I can't know for sure. What about you, Mitsukuni?"

Honey was about to answer when a loud crash followed by a scream was heard down the hall. Both hosts jolted their heads in the direction of the scream. The noise had also woken Tamaki up.

"What was that? What happened?!"

Both Honey and Mori shrugged, still feeling a little shaken themselves.

"I don't know Tama-Chan. Should we see what happened?"

"It might not be a smart idea, Mitsukuni. If it's a real safety hazard, then we shouldn't try to approach it immediately."

That was when Kaoru woke up.

"Hey, where's Hikaru?"

"He went out to check on Haruhi, she said the school went into lockdown and then stopped responding to his messages. He was just going to make sure everything was okay."

Kaoru tilted his head at this, clearly confused. Then when Haruhi was mentioned he seemed to flinch a little. Did he know something?

"Why would he go by himself in this weather?"

Mori responded quickly.

"He didn't want to wake you up. He did tell us to tell you where he was going if you did."

Kaoru shook his head.

"No, it's not that I didn't go with him, but we both saw something about an outbreak somewhere near the school. I think it was the flu, but I'd rather not be stuck here wondering if Hikaru would freeze, get sick, or be in trouble with whatever the lockdown is about."

This left the hosts a little confused, and worried. They had gotten a similar warning earlier, but ignored it because they thought it wasn't serious. The flu? They didn't hear any mention of the flu...

That was when Kyoya piped up.

"The _flu_? I thought they said it was rabies?"

Everyone went silent, they looked in the direction where the scream came from, remembered the lockdown at Ouran, and looked at each other again. They all thought the same thing.

_"Oh no."_

——————- Meanwhile - ———————

Hikaru had finally made it inside the gates, after spotting somebody looking at him like he was a piece of meat. He also noted that they had a bloodshot look in their eyes.

Hikaru shook it off and walked up to the front door, locked. He knocked a few times, no answer. Okay. It was a lockdown.

There didn't seem to be anyone inside though. Not even the police when their cars were stationed outside. Okay?

He decided to go around the back, and found one of the lesser known back doors wide open, like it was broken through. Okay...?

Then he walked in, and saw dark red splatters on the floor. Then footprints leading into a hallway and turning left. He hesitantly walked into the hall, his gut starting to pressure him to get out of there.

He kept walking forward, and eventually found his homeroom and peeked inside, by that I meant he knelt down and peeked under the door frame. The lights were off. He had a small coin in his pocket and slid it under the door, no response.

Hikaru got up and kept walking. Then he got to a staircase and went upstairs to where the club rooms were. Then he spotted the third music room, maybe... he pulled out another coin from his pocket and slid it under the door, hearing a loud-ish clang as it hit one of the pillars. No response.

Hikaru sighed and kept walking, before looking around a corner and spotting a police officer. But it quickly became clear to Hikaru that something was wrong.

There was blood soaking the officers uniform, and he had a large bite mark on the back of his neck, his eyes had the same bloodshot madness he'd seen in the last person he saw. He looked like he had some kind of rabies.

Hikaru got the cue and backed away, looking behind him and going slow so he made no noise.

Once the cop was out of view behind the wall, Hikaru had to force himself to walk back to the stairs, and trust that the cop won't walk in his direction and see him.

Now it made more sense, of_ course_ there was a lockdown. Of _course_ it was on the news. There could have been an outbreak of something that made people crazy. If Haruhi was here, she probably would have been able to—... _Haruhi_.

Hikaru pauses as he was a few feet from the stairs. _Haruhi_!

Hikaru quickly snapped out of his daze and looked behind him, he _needed_ to know if Haruhi was okay.

So he decided to look around, he went door to door, finding loud objects that he slide under the door, no response, no response, no response. _Silent_.

Then when he made the mistake of opening a door, he had the unluckily accurate view of three bodies, two were dead, the first lying there in a pool of blood, the other was getting bitten in the neck by the cop.

Hikaru managed to avoid being noticed, and started praying that Haruhi didn't end up like either.

Then he reached the final room. Slid his last coin underneath the door.

Heard the clang.

Got ready to keep looking.

And heard faint murmuring from the other side of the door. He got up, this time more hopeful, and realized that he'd managed to loop himself back to music room 3.

He looked to the hallway where he saw the cop. And tried to speak as quietly as possible, under the doorframe so the others inside could hear him better.

"... Hello?"

Hikaru heard somebody gasp and walk over to the door. When that person got on their hands and knees, Hikaru felt a pulse of relief circulate through his body, and he could breath again.

"Hikaru, is that you...?"

Hikaru smiled and reached his hand under the door to touch hers.

"Yep, are you okay?"

"Get your hand out from under there first."

Hikaru moved his hand out and got up, the door opened quietly and he felt even more relief when he saw Haruhi's head poking out to look at him.

Then he was pulled into the club room, and Haruhi re-fastened the door closed with the lock and some fabric they found.

The next thing he knew, Haruhi had her arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. Hikaru sighed happily and hugged her back.

Hikaru opened his eyes and looked around the club room, spotting several clients, a few male students, and then one female student that particularly caught his eye. Once he had been looking at her for a few seconds he knew exactly who she was, Seika Ayanokoji.

Hikaru hugged Haruhi tighter and instinctively narrowed his eyes a little at her, and she seemed to quickly understand why.

Hikaru shook his head and focused back on Haruhi. Then when the two pulled away from the hug, Hikaru got butterflies in his stomach when he saw her smiling at him.

"Where, are the others?"

Hikaru looked away.

"I came over here by myself, I wanted to see if you were okay."

Haruhi smiled at Hikaru and hugged him a little tighter.

"That's sweet, Hikaru. But didn't you see the news?"

"I knew there was something going on with a disease or something, but I didn't know that was what the lockdown was about."

Ayanokoji had at this point walked over to the window and looked outside.

"Well, either way, it looks like we'll be stuck in here for a while. Especially with those rabid whack-jobs trying to get a bite out of us."

Then one of the clients spoke up, and Hikaru realized that she was Kanako Kasagaki and her fiancé. Hikaru was a little happy to see them again, but frowned.

_At least they don't have to hide their love, their affection, nobody will try to stop their engagement... they get to be public about their relationship, and don't have to worry about a surge of anger from your friends and family. I wonder if they realize how lucky they are to have that luxury..._

Hikaru looked down at Haruhi, who gave him a weak smile in spite of the situation.

We both want to, and we know it. Would have made things easier if somebody had told me how badly this would hurt, especially since I know it's hurting you too...

Hikaru hugged Haruhi again, tightly.

I think Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai were right, this isn't good for either of us, I know for a fact that Haruhi doesn't deserve this.

Hikaru took a deep breath, leaned down a little, and whispered something to her.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter1

_—Hikaru and Haruhi—_

Chapter 1:

Country— Japan

Population— 127 million

Infected— 23%

Date— Friday—December 29– 2016

———————

It was getting dark out and there was no sign of any help on the way. The inside of the school was quiet, the cop hadn't come by the door, which relieved everyone. But they were all still on their toes for others that might try getting in.

They realized that if the people after them could see the light in their room, they'd be in trouble. But since it was getting dark, and people were still scared, they needed a light. So they decided to close the curtains for now, and then find fabric to block the light as well.

Suzushima and another male student went out to some empty rooms and took a few of the large curtains and other large pieces of fabric and brought them back.

And as quietly as they could, they attached the fabric to the pillars and had made a large tent type structure that had no roof. By that point the sun was completely down, but the lights from the cities that were still alive reflected off the storm clouds and lit up the outside a little bit.

They made the tent so it would face away from the door and block the light, and they'd also found some blankets in the closet to sleep in.

They set a light in the middle of the tent and most hung out inside. Hikaru though noticed that Haruhi wasn't in the tent, and walked out to see her sitting on the windowsill.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked over to Hikaru and smiled.

"Hey. I just kind of wanted to be by myself for a bit..."

Hikaru walked over to her.

"May I, sit down?"

Haruhi nodded and Hikaru sat on the windowsill across from her. As his eyes were adjusting to the darkness, he noticed that Haruhi looked like she'd been crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Haruhi lifted her hand out and rubbed one of her eyes. Then sighed as she spoke up.

"I'm, just worried about my dad... the others. I don't know if they're okay or..."

"It's okay that you feel like that, I'm worried about Kaoru, my little sister, Ageha, and my family, as well as the others. You're not alone here."

Haruhi looked down.

"Well, it's not the only thing."

Haruhi looked back up at Hikaru, and he knew what she was about to say.

"I... I also wish we never broke up. I know that sounds stupid, considering the situation that we're in. I'm _so_ happy to see that you're okay, believe me, but now it just hurts every time I look at you, and talk to you, and I remember that we're not together anymore."

Hikaru wanted nothing more than to pull her in a hug right now. But he let her continue.

"The fact is, I still love you, you have no idea how badly I want things to go back to the way they were... I was so happy when you asked me to marry you, and and I was so excited to imagine a future with you, but then when that fight with your parents happened, I guess I got worried,—and that doctors visit was a hard blow—. But now all I want is to be with you again. Especially when you told me you loved me earlier..."

Hikaru then noticed a framed picture sitting on a table facing them. It was of the whole club, when he and Haruhi started dating, unbeknownst to the others. Hikaru was holding Haruhi's hand in the photo, though it would take a keen eye to spot it. Not even their smartest friends could see the signs.

Hikaru could suddenly feel the others staring him down from the picture.

"I also know that this is a weird time to bring it up, but it's just because we could be _dead_ tomorrow, and I don't know when I'll get another opportunity to tell you this..."

Then Hikaru reached his hand out and grabbed hers.

"You... you have _no_ idea how badly I've wanted to hear you say that. I love you too. I regret the break up just as much as you. When I proposed to you, I felt like I was on air when you said yes. Plus, I actually talked with Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai about it,— I didn't tell them that _you_ were my fiancé—, but they said we shouldn't make ourselves miserable just for the others."

Hikaru squeezed Haruhi's hand and the two of them looked each other directly in the eye.

"So, if we both want to be together again, and we both still love each other, maybe we should, y'know, get back together?

Haruhi looked outside for a moment, before nodding.

"Yes, I want to try again. Honey-Senpai was right, why should we sacrifice our happiness together for fear of an uproar? Besides, even if we broke up because Tamaki, Kaoru, or even Kyoya like me. Us being apart shouldn't change anything, because I still love you."

Hikaru smiled and the started leaning closer.

"May I...? Beautiful?"

Haruhi's face visibly reddened.

"_Please_."

Then Hikaru pulled Haruhi in for a kiss. It was soft and shy at first, but then they both realized how much they'd missed this, and the kiss turned more passionate.

Hikaru felt the eyes of the picture staring at them again, but ignored it this time. Hikaru pulled Haruhi onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Hikaru almost forgot what it felt like to have his face heat up like this, and his heart to start racing.

When they finally pulled away, Hikaru hugged Haruhi tightly, and whispered that same phrase again. This time feeling twice as happy knowing he can say it to her again.

"I love you, I love you so much, Haruhi..."

Hikaru felt his heart flutter as Haruhi rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Hikaru..."

—The Next Day—

Hikaru woke up with Haruhi in his arms, clouds were still covering the sun, but it was lighter, and they felt safer. Hikaru then remembered the situation they were in, and hugged Haruhi tighter.

Now that this situation was more obviously dangerous, the more he became concerned just like Haruhi. How was he supposed to know if his brother, his family, and the others were okay?

Hikaru looked at Haruhi again and sighed, glad that he at least knew that she was okay. Hikaru left a mental note to keep her safe, and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

When the others woke up, the whole situation got to everyone else, especially Kasugazaki and Suzushima, who started wondering if they should at least try to marry, since they didn't know if they'd get a better opportunity later.

Then Hikaru felt Haruhi grab his hand, and looked at her. She gave him a weak smile, and, knowing what she was thinking, nodded. Then the two looked back at the group and Hikaru piped up.

"We, actually wanna try getting married too."

The couple, especially the other clients, were surprised by this. Ayanokoji was the most shocked out of all of them. This time Haruhi spoke up.

"We've, been engaged for quite some time... we didn't exactly want anyone else to know for a bit, but now, if there's such a high risk that we'll die... we want our relationship to be more permanent... Worst case scenario."

Kasugazaki and Suzushima just smiled and nodded in understanding.

"But how exactly are we going to carry these out? We don't exactly have any resources for a proper ceremony."

Haruhi thought for a moment.

"I read into this a while ago, while we were initially engaged, and if I remember correctly, you don't exactly _need_ a ceremony, you just have to change your status on your family _Koseki_ (Family registration sheet). As long as our status on the papers are changed, we'll be legally married."

Ayanokoji snapped out of her daze and tilted her head.

"But how are we going to get those sheets...? We can't risk leaving the school."

Hikaru's eyes suddenly lit up.

"I just remembered! The school keeps at least one copy of every Koseki for the students and faculty. If we can get those four copies we need, we'll be golden!"

Everyone— especially Haruhi, Kasugazaki, Suzushima, and Hikaru— let out a breath of relief, knowing they wouldn't have to risk walking outside of the school. Haruhi spoke up again.

"We just need to be careful when we go get the papers, I don't know how many people have rabies in here, but as long as we're careful, we should be able to get the papers no problem."

Everyone nodded and five went out to find the sheets, Ayanokoji being the fifth student. Hikaru led them to the document/record area. And he found a shelf with several boxes, in alphabetical order listing family names. Hikaru pulled out one box containing the copies for him and Haruhi. Suzushima and Kasugazaki however needed to pull out two since they were filed separately.

The four went through the files and Haruhi was the first one to find her family's Koseki. Kasugazaki was next, then Suzushima, and then Hikaru, having received some help from Haruhi.

They quickly put the boxes back and put all four sheets in a folder Haruhi had from one of her classes. They started heading back to the club room when Haruhi felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Ayanokoji. Haruhi kept her voice a whisper to avoid any unwanted attention.

"Yeah?"

Ayanokoji kept her voice hushed as well.

"Why didn't you say something about your engagement before?"

"We knew we'd have some conflict, but we still wanted to stick it out and get married. There were several parts of our relationship in general that still hurt both of us, but I'd rather mention those when we get back."

"Okay, and..."

Haruhi fully turned to face Ayanokoji.

"... I'm sorry about your first year, your were right, I was being possessive of Tamaki, and I let my jealousy escalate too much... that's not to excuse those things, I'm just hoping we'd both be able to move on from it...?"

Haruhi smiled.

"I already moved on from it, it's fine... I, had more serious issues to deal with anyways..."

Ayanokoji looked down.

"Oh... right..."


	3. Chapter2

—Remaining Hosts—

Chapter 2:

Country—Japan

Population—127 Million

Date—Friday—December 29–2016

———————

"Uh, okay, don't panic, it might just be a false alarm? And even if it wasn't, the government would have it under control, right? Plus they're warning people to be careful, that ought to slow it down."

Honey and Mori had been trying to calm Tamaki down for over an hour, nothing was working so far. Kaoru was starting to go into panic mode as well. Tamaki's panic however was starting to reach theatrical levels of dramatic.

"Well, that might be true, but this is RABIES we're talking about! And what if the warnings didn't reach the—school..."

The hosts stared at each other as the realization dawned on them. Especially on Kaoru and Tamaki.

"What if something happened to Haruhi?!"

"I wouldn't worry so much about her, the school's on lockdown, I'm more concerned about whether or not Hikaru made it there alive!"

Kyoya piped up, not looking away from his clipboard, which really just listed possible causes of this and why the hosts may or may not be overreacting.

"You both make valid points, but the government will often hide stuff from people to avoid a panic if it's in the present, so if they're allowing word to spread via news channels, that would mean it should at least be somewhat under control. The warnings and lockdowns are likely just a precaution to help make sure it stays that way. So I wouldn't advise panicking at this moment."

Despite the fact that Kyoya had made some good points, like most of Kyoya's advice, Tamaki seemed to completely ignore it and continue to freak out.

Tamaki seemed both concerned about what they'd heard earlier and what might be going on at Ouran. His reaction was reaching theatrical levels again to the point of him coming up with these unrealistic scenarios involving a dramatic death or Tamaki finding Haruhi dead and reacting just like Romeo did in the Shakespeare play.

"Think about _happy_ thoughts, boss, that's not helping..."

That piece of advise went and resulted in Tamaki coming up with more fantasies of him and Haruhi being married, and Haruhi, (unrealistically), being a submmusive little housewife. In that note Mori and Honey immediately pointed out how unlike her that was, but decided not to comment.

"Boss, Kyoya-Senpai is right, they probably have it under control."

Tamaki sighed in defeat, knowing he couldn't win that argument.

"Fine, but I'm not going to stop worrying completely. I still don't know if my precious Haruhi is okay or not. And didn't you say you were more concerned about Hikaru? Why aren't you more worried, Kaoru?"

"I _am_ worried, but Kyoya-Senpai has a point, so I shouldn't freak out too much. At least not until I know for a fact that it's gotten out of control, and people are in danger."

Tamaki folded his arms and didn't respond. Kaoru seemed to worry about Haruhi as well, thinking about whether or not he would be able to confess his feelings to her if this really was serious. He also noticed how over the top Tamaki's worry was, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, the outbreak isn't the only thing you're panicking about is it? Admit it, you don't like the idea of Haruhi being alone at school without you. You probably don't trust her to stay at school with other guys, and not sleep around with them, don't you? Do you seriously take Haruhi for that kind of person? And for what? All just because she had a sca—"

"Enough, Kaoru! That wasn't _just_ a scare! You know that! And I thought we agreed we would pretend it _never_ happened!"

"Yet, you still seem to hold that against her... and we never agreed on it, you just constantly shut Haruhi up whenever she tries to bring it up."

"Well don't ask me about that! I don't understand why she wants to talk about something, when there's nothing to talk about! She screwed up, she got some consequences for it, the worst consequence didn't happen, we taught her a lesson, and now we forget about it! End of story! What exactly can we talk about?"

Mori seemed to get irritated and spoke up.

"In what world does "_teaching a lesson_", translate to weeks of shunning, and constantly shutting a person up whenever they try to talk about something? That doesn't sound like a _lesson_, that sounds needlessly _cruel_."

"How else could she get the fact in her head? It wasn't needless, she wouldn't listen to reason, not the nicer way at least. She didn't listen when we went to the private beach, so why use that same delivery method? It might not be nice, but it'll get the message across, and it did work, didn't you see?"

"No, I didn't, I was more focused on feeling guilty for doing that to a close friend, and focused on her being uncharacteristically sad and quiet. Wonder why she felt that way?"

"Well isn't that quiet a good sign? It meant she heard what we were telling her, she got the message. What's the issue now?"

It was quiet then. Tamaki finally sighed.

"Alright, look. If this situation _is_ as bad as it looks, we can't argue the whole time, so I'm calling for a truce for now. This is why I don't want that topic to be brought up. I doubt that any of us want to die with venom on our lips. Sound fair?"

Everyone nodded, none of them wanted to die with their last words being horrible. They also agreed that they had to be on decent terms with one another if they wanted to survive, assuming the situation was as serious as they thought.

Mori stayed quiet and the group continued trying to figure the situation out. Tamaki and Kaoru went back to trying to contact Haruhi and Hikaru to see if they had any information and were okay.

Suddenly Kaoru got a text, and he beamed and alerted the group.

"Guys! Hikaru texted me, he said he got there safe and that he's in the club room with Haruhi, both are okay! Wait... Renge is there too, she's doing alright as well."

Tamaki and the other hosts smiled and let out a huge breath of air.

"That's a relief... can you ask Hikaru how many others are with them, and why Haruhi wasn't answering?"

Kaoru nodded and texted Hikaru, getting a response in a couple minutes.

"Haruhi told him she left her phone in her classroom when she went to the club room. And they said that there are six others in the room, counting Renge. Oh, Ayanokoji is with them..."

Tamaki got a slight dark aura around him. Then Kaoru got another text.

"Ayanokoji actually seems to be getting along with Haruhi, decently, they don't talk a whole lot."

"Let's just hope she doesn't give Haruhi any trouble..."

Then Kyoya spoke up.

"Can you ask him what's going on?"

Kaoru nodded and texted Hikaru, getting a response a little later.

"He and Haruhi aren't quite sure. Hikaru apparently ran into someone who looked like they had rabies, and he saw one person—had killed someone. Haruhi just went to a the closest safe area she could find as soon as the announcement came on."

"So it _was_ rabies?"

"I'll just read this:

'_Haruhi doesn't think so, we checked the news feed on our phones to find anything talking about a rabies outbreak, and all it said was that there was a flu outbreak, not rabies. We tried finding other bits of information to figure it out, but as far as we know there's no virus causing this. So we're trying to figure out what the problem is. I'll text you when we find something_.'"

Kaoru sent a quick response while the other hosts stayed quiet.

———————

The apartment was quiet at the moment, but the group inside knew for sure that it wouldn't last.

Ranka was more focused on worrying about the baracades on the door and about his daughter, Haruhi. The last he heard from her, she sent him a text saying that the school was under lockdown, and she didn't know when she'd be able to go home.

Ranks wished he could say that Haruhi would give him more detailed insight. But if he was being honest, their relationship had been on the rocks a bit for over a year. It had gotten a lot better a few months before now, but every time the reason for their relationship taking a blow was mentioned, it was difficult to talk to his daughter.

A part of him wished they were able to have a decent conversation about what happened the previous year. But the other part prevented him from doing so without temporarily shunning or being upset with Haruhi. How was he supposed to ignore a mistake like that?

Ranka could tell that this was affecting Haruhi negatively, but he also didn't think it was a good idea to try and talk about last year until he had fully gotten over it. Although, when he thought about it, Haruhi herself wouldn't likely to be able to fully get over last year until she had a proper conversation with somebody. And as far as Ranka was aware, nobody had given her that so far.

Ranka sighed, at least he didn't need to worry about the worst thing that could have come out of it. It was a false alarm, no more than that. Besides, Haruhi was tough, she'd probably gotten over it by now.


	4. Chapter3

—Hikaru and Haruhi—

Chapter 3:

Country—Japan

Population—127 Million

Date— Saturday—December 30—2016

———————

"WHAT?! You two were engaged?!"

Haruhi and Hikaru nodded nervously as they saw Renge freaking out.

"Yeah, yeah we were..."

"Oh my gosh, why didn't I notice? This changes quite a bit, doesn't it? That is actually really cute, how did I not think of it?!"

Hikaru and Haruhi just nodded and felt light blushes fade onto their faces as they got bear-hugged by Renge.

It was completely night time now, and the snowstorm had calmed, but was still going. Now there was no way more dangers could get in. Or law enforcement when it came down to it.

Earlier that day four students including Kasugazaki and Haruhi went out to find food. So by the time it got dark, the group now had plenty of food to last at least a week.

But that didn't entirely matter right now. Haruhi was sitting on the windowsill with Hikaru, who was trying to make himself look more formal. Haruhi giggled.

"Don't worry so much about your hair, you look great."

"We're getting _married_, Haruhi. I have to make myself look at least a _little_ presentable."

Haruhi laughed and rolled her eyes as she took off her blazer and tie and gave the blazer to Hikaru.

"I think you're my size with this part of the uniform..."

Haruhi was of course proven right when she helped Hikaru put the blazer on and it fit him almost to a T.

"There, more formal for you?"

Hikaru laughed.

"A lot better, thank you."

Hikaru's eyes suddenly darted down to Haruhi's stomach and he frowned. Haruhi tilted her head.

"You okay?"

Hikaru nodded.

"Yeah... I just remembered the, y'know..."

Haruhi immediately knew what he was talking about and frowned.

"Me too... but, hey, let's not let this ruin our night. We have _plenty_ to be happy about right now, even if we're still dealing with something very sad."

Hikaru smiled.

"How are you always able to cheer me up?"

"I'm a wizard?"

"No,"

Hikaru leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

Haruhi smiled and the two of them gave each other a quick kiss on the lips. Haruhi was right, they had every reason to be happy on this particular night, but, Hikaru could tell that mentioning that incident last year was enough to drop her mood a little, especially his. Then Haruhi took a deep breath.

"For some reason, I'm still worried about how the other's will react to this. Assuming we'll be all be alive to see each other again..."

Hikaru frowned.

"Haruhi, don't worry about them, if they have a problem with us being married, they can deal with it. Besides, after how they treated you last year, I _highly_ doubt that they should have any kind of right to hold their opinions over you like that... so don't think about them, just think about what you want."

Haruhi was quiet for a moment, but then she smiled and held his hand.

"I want to marry you."

Hikaru beamed and hugged Haruhi tightly.

"I want to marry you too, Haruhi."

The marriages were going to be in the tent, and both couples had their "beds" moved into the two changing rooms for more privacy for the rest of the night.

Surprisingly the power was still on, likely due to a few backup generators that could last nearly three months. So they just dimmed the lights in the changing rooms.

The snow had also gotten tall enough to cover the first floor, and was still snowing. Even when it reached the spring it would take a while to melt away enough to crawl through. Even then, where would they go?

They put lights inside the tent and a few props they found in the closet for the club. Kasugazaki and Suzushima went first.

The process was simple, they would both sit across from one another, change they're status on the sheets, then within only a few minutes they were officially Toru and Kanako Suzushima. Now the others were going to need to refer to them by _first names_ so there wasn't a mix up.

Then Haruhi and Hikaru were next. Hikaru took the pen first, since his would be the easiest—all be needed to do was change his status. And then Haruhi took the pen, first she changed her status on her family Koseki to married. Then she changed her surname, and then Hikaru handed her his family Koseki, and she signed her name on the sheet near Hikaru's name. When that was done, the two were legally married, and Haruhi was an official member of the Hitachiin family.

Afterward the group just relaxed and talked, most of them were talking about how they hoped their friends and family were safe, other's spoke about how they hoped they would still be able to live happily if or when this was all said and done. Hikaru and Haruhi were hoping for both options, the now two Suzushimas just seemed to be worried about they're friends, and whether or not they'll be okay after all this.

Eventually when everyone got tired the couples went to the small changing rooms for bed. Hikaru smiled and felt his cheeks heat up as Haruhi laid next to him and cuddled up to him. Hikaru hugged her in return and the couple laid there for a moment. Haruhi giggled.

"Wasn't expecting to get married in my high school. During a major lockdown no less..."

Hikaru laughed.

"Yeah, neither was I. But we're married now."

"Yeah, we are."

Then the couple finally leaned in and pressed their lips together. A few moments later, Haruhi had managed to ease the blazer off of Hikaru and Hikaru had reached her bra. Hikaru looked at her with a light smirk as he gently ran a hand up and down her thigh, and Haruhi just returned a smile.

"Been a while since we've done this, huh?"

"Yep, are you ready?"

Haruhi nodded in return and they continued. Haruhi let out another giggle as Hikaru started laying gentle kisses on the young woman's collarbone and chest. Which gave both newlyweds a bit of nostalgia of when they first connected like this. Then they both changed the subject in their minds before their train of thought could wander somewhere more negative. But they still looked at each other as that memory crossed their minds.

"Haruhi, be honest, are you okay now? After what happened...?"

"I'm, getting better, you've been a _huge_ help in keeping me sane here, Hikaru... but honestly, I don't..."

Haruhi paused.

"I don't, think I'll be able to give the others my complete trust ever again... Not even to my dad... and now that Kaoru's technically my _brother_..."

Hikaru hugged Haruhi tightly.

"I know... I can understand that. In fact, I'd be surprised if you _could_ trust them like you used to, after everything they did to hurt you out of their anger..."

Haruhi smiled and then shook her head.

"Let's not think about that right now... tonight's supposed to be extra special after all, right?"

Hikaru grinned mischievously and nodded. Then they kissed again and eased off the rest of their clothes. Haruhi and Hikaru finally pulled away, and soon enough Haruhi was pulled closer to Hikaru's chest, moaning quietly at his movements. Eventually, she let out a small yelp, and the two were connected again.

The more Haruhi thought this over, the more she agreed with Hikaru, the others shouldn't have a right to be cruel to her like that for her own decisions. She even stated a minute prior that she didn't think she could completely trust them again.

So she put a hand on Hikaru's cheek, causing him to look at her, as she felt her inside muscles trying to accommodate the sudden mass pressed against them. Haruhi couldn't help but let out a slightly louder moan as she got used to the feeling.

"Don't hold back, whatever happens is our call now."

Hikaru smiled and kissed his spouse's cheek.

"Glad you gave me a heads up, and I won't, I love you."

Haruhi smiled.

"I love you too. I'm so glad I met you..."

Hikaru beamed then and the two enjoyed the rest of the night together, after all, it was Haruhi's first night of being a Hitachiin, and they're first night being married. And like Haruhi said, it was supposed to be special.

—————-The Next Morning-—————

Haruhi woke up in Hikaru's arms, and she could barely see the sun through the door since it was still really cloudy out. Now that she'd recalled the events of the previous night, she looked down at her stomach. After the incident last year the couple only went all the way once or twice. And even then it left a few lingering negative emotions, but they were glad to stick it out.

So now, looking at her bare, flat stomach, Haruhi found herself wondering if she and Hikaru had made another child last night.

Haruhi noticed that a part of her was hoping they did. But she also felt a little worried about losing this one, like last year...

_Oh well..._

Haruhi thought.

_I'll need to wait at least a couple weeks before I can check... and I did tell Hikaru not to hold back, so whatever happened last night happened. If we're not having a child, okay, if we _are_, we'll make it work. And a part of me is hoping we are..._

Then Haruhi felt Hikaru shift and the couple smiled at each other.

"Morning, Haruhi."

"Morning. Sleep well?"

Hikaru grinned mischievously.

"_Really_ well, thanks to you.~"

"Hikaru!"

"I'm just kidding!"

Hikaru looked at Haruhi then.

"Really though, I was _so_ happy, like you wouldn't believe... I mean, I _married_ you last night!"

"I know, I'm happy too."

The couple hugged each other then. Then Hikaru's eyes lit up.

"Hey, I just remembered I got you something a while ago."

Haruhi tilted her head and Hikaru pulled something from out of his pocket. Then Haruhi noticed it was a necklace. Hikaru looked at her as if asking for permission to put it on, Haruhi nodded and he leaned over and put the necklace around Haruhi's neck. As he did so he leaned closer and whispered something to her.

"There's some writing on it."

Haruhi looked at it and beamed when she read it. _Yours, forever and always._

Haruhi quickly hugged Hikaru and he hugged back.

"I'm almost surprised you remembered that word for word..."

"What can I say? That was the day when I told you how much I love you, and the day you told me you felt the same."

Haruhi kept smiling and the two kissed each other again.

————————-Later-————————

The group had apparently been mistaken when they thought they had enough water, so a couple groups had to go out and get some water. Kanako Suzushima went with Haruhi and another two students went in a different direction.

The two young women made it to the kitchen area. When Haruhi noticed Kanako looking sick.

"Are, you okay?"

Kanako shook her head and quickly headed over to a trash bin and threw up a few times. Haruhi walked over, her gut telling her that something was wrong.

Once it was done Kanako didn't say anything, but instead pointed to her stomach as if saying, "_Hey, there's something in here!_"

Haruhi got the hint alright. And gently patted Kanako on the back.

"Are you feeling okay about it?"

Kanako shook her head slowly.

"No... it's not that I don't want this, but this already started a _week _ago, there's no way to make this look like Toru and I conceived this child after we made the marriage legal...! I'm really worried, our families are _very_ strict about the 'wait until marriage' rule... they probably won't even consider last night a real wedding!"

Kanako paused before continuing, as if she was afraid Haruhi would judge her if she said what she was about to say.

"B-but we just couldn't wait, we cared so much about each other, and loved each other so much, and we were both ready to take the next step. But now there's no way they'll let us live this down. If we even survive this, I don't want to think about how our parents will treat our son or daughter when they're born for this!"

Kanako was crying now, and Haruhi quickly hugged her.

"Hey, you're going to be fine, you just worry about keeping this baby alive while we're stuck here. We can worry about the rest when we're safe."

Haruhi cooed, trying to comfort Kanako, which worked. But then she looked down.

"I know that won't change the issue with your family. I'm sorry you'll have to deal with that... but Hikaru and I will support you. You don't deserve to have that happen to you, the same goes for Toru, and especially your child. I promise that I'll try to help you as best I can."

This made Kanako smile and hug Haruhi, who hugged back.

The group made it back to the club room without incident and had plenty of water to last a few weeks. Except now the two Suzushimas felt less alone, since the pair of hosts had promised to help them.


	5. Chapter4

—Remaining Hosts—

Chapter 4:

Country—Japan

Population—127 Million

Date—Sunday—December 31–2016

———————

The group was huddled inside a room upstairs, one of them frantically trying to call his twin, one of the others trying to contact his friend/crush.

"Ugh, why won't he answer anymore?"

"Relax, he might have just lost it. Or his battery died."

Tamaki's head snapped up.

"How are we supposed to know if they're okay?!"

"Maybe Hikaru already made it in, and they're safe. I'm not meaning to make this seem like an overreaction—because it's not— but there's a chance they're both okay, they just lost their phones, or have the ringer off or something."

Tamaki narrowed his eyes a little at nobody in particular.

"Yeah... but you know Haruhi can get herself in bad situations all the time. Remember when we went to that private beach? And she thought it was a good idea to get in a fight with those guys?"

Honey looked down, remembering his two friends refusing to talk to each other for a good chunk of the night.

"Well, what if she did go and get us...? But by the time we got back something already happened? I'm not saying it was a good idea to run into trouble like that, but I can understand Haru-Chan's reasoning... those client's safety was _our_ responsibility, and Haru-Chan knew that. Besides, I thought you two made up about that?"

Kaoru spoke up.

"Plus, knowing Haruhi, she had it under control, I thought she got thrown off that cliff because you distracted her?"

"Just because we made up about it doesn't mean I'm not still upset with her. She wasn't strong enough to handle them single-handedly, and she should have known that. That's not the only thing though... remember when we had that scare last year?"

That was enough to make the other hosts quiet. This time Mori was the one to speak up, having a concern in his tone that all the others noticed.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about that?"

"Right now, I do."

This made Mori's stomach sink.

"_Please_ tell me you aren't still angry with her for that."

Tamaki nodded.

"Why _wouldn't_ I still be upset? She consciously made a stupid decision that would have easily ruined her life had it not been a false alarm!"

"It _was_ a false alarm though, Tama-Chan! And the way you're wording this makes it seem like this affected _you_ worse than _her_! Do you think she wasn't aware of how serious that could have been?! Plus, I think you should have noticed by now..."

Tamaki cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head.

"Noticed what?"

"Tama-Chan, would Haru-Chan normally let you get upset with her without saying anything back? She was really quiet that whole time and just let you yell at her, that's not like Haru-Chan at all! Did you think this wouldn't affect her?!"

"But she still hasn't even told us who she was with! I would have hoped for at least a minor explanation on that front!"

"Tama-Chan, that's what I'm saying! It's been a year and she still doesn't talk about it! That has to mean she feels at least a little responsible! Plus, every time she _does_ try to talk about it, you shut her up!"

Tamaki looked down, and Kyoya sighed.

"Well, Honey-Senpai is right, at least it was just a false alarm, and she wasn't actually pregnant."

Kyoya spoke again.

"I'm not sure... I also noticed that the silence wasn't normal for her, your explanation makes sense, Honey-Senpai... but something is telling me that there was more to that..."

"Me too, but Takashi and I don't want to press the issue with Haru-Chan if she isn't comfortable."

Tamaki huffed.

"Well, she'll have to talk eventually. Honestly she should have known better and waited till she was married. After all that was _supposed_ to be her most valuable asset for her husband. But now they wouldn't have that same bond on their wedding night."

The way Tamaki spoke about this, and huffed at the end of his small rant, made it obvious that he was hoping/expecting to be Haruhi's future husband. Since he still hadn't let go of the 'main character=love interest' thing.

Honey and Mori stayed quiet, trying to ignore what Tamaki was saying, considering the guilt they were feeling for ignoring their best friend last year over something that turned out to be very minor.

But Kaoru did have a point. Something about that situation seemed off, like they were missing a serious detail—or two.

Haruhi wasn't the type of person to just let people get mad at her for those things. Usually she'd try standing her ground and defending her case. But when that happened, she was completely silent, she just kinda sat still and let Tamaki get mad at her and yell at her. And even after everyone seemingly calmed down a little Haruhi was still quiet, and sometimes even looked like she was going to cry.

That wasn't like her at all, and Mori had known why for a long time. Which made his guilt even worse.

Last year, a month after the initial scare happened, Haruhi passed out while everyone was outside for a club session. Hikaru was having some issues carrying Haruhi to the nurses office, he looked really desperate to get Haruhi to a doctor, and Mori was already feeling bad so he offered to help. And then when the two boys saw the blood they started to panic.

Haruhi was unconscious for a half hour, and in that time the nurse figured out what was happening, freaked out and needed to bring an actual doctor in, pushing the two out of the room. Fifteen minutes later Haruhi was awake and Mori and Hikaru were allowed to see her.

She didn't seem very surprised that nobody else had come to see if she was okay, (Kyoya even added the cost of a new pair of uniform pants to her debt, as she got blood on her old ones and they got completely ruined, probably just to spite Haruhi for the situation).

Then when the two asked her what happened, she asked if she could talk to Hikaru alone, which Mori complied with. Hikaru looked like Haruhi told him a very vague version of what happened, but knew it was serious. However Mori could still hear the conversation, and his heart dropped over a thousand feet when Haruhi finally spoke up and told Hikaru, (and unknowingly Mori), what was really going on.

Mori felt horrible, and somewhat dumb for not immediately getting suspicious when Haruhi looked like she'd been crying, and appeared to be in extreme pain all earlier that day. He should have realized that something was wrong, and now he'd probably have to live with the guilt of treating his friend like that when she was also in serious emotional and physical pain.

This also made him internally fume whenever Tamaki would get upset with her, and when nobody asked about why she was sent to the nurse—even though she could have _died_.

But, as upset as Mori was, he didn't want to give that piece of information away for her, so he waited for her to say something. Except every time she did try to say something, Tamaki would shoot her a glare to get her to stop talking. And that always made a part of him desperate to punch Tamaki, since it was obvious that Haruhi needed someone to talk to.

But in all honesty that anger was nothing compared to how much he wanted to apologize to Haruhi, but given everything else, it probably wouldn't mean much, and it could never erase how he and the others—except for Hikaru—treated her. Hang on...

Hikaru was the only one who was nice to Haruhi when this happened, and gave her the comfort she desperately needed. And Haruhi had asked to talk to Hikaru alone about what happened, Hikaru was desperate to get her to the nurses office even when he had no idea what was happening and was supposed to be mad at her. Hikaru even admitted to having been _engaged_ at one point. So it was easy to assume at that point that Hikaru was—or even still is—her romantic partner.

That would explain why he seemed so upset by the situation, why he looked like he wanted to put Tamaki through hell for shutting Haruhi up, and why it seemed like he'd been crying when Haruhi went to the nurse.

It even seemed like nothing was said to Ranka about the situation. He seemed a little more angry himself. Which obviously made Mori feel worse about the situation Haruhi was in. Not only was she made to feel ashamed by the people who were supposed to be her friends, but she also got shunned and likely yelled at by her father as well. She really didn't have anyone except for Hikaru. He hoped they were still close.

And now knowing that everyone was still angry with her made him almost want to vomit, what had Haruhi done to deserve this?

"Hmm?"

Mori then realized that he'd said that sentence out loud.

"I said, what did Haruhi do to deserve this?"

Kyoya answered this time.

"I thought Tamaki made that answer very clear. She thought she was allowed to sleep with somebody before marriage without consequences."

"Is that all you care about? Not the fact that her life could have been ruined, but that she _willingly_ lost something you can't even _see_?"

"Having something be invisible doesn't devalue its importance! Plus it _is_ visible, it's called a hymen. Why are you defending her? After she knowingly threw away her main identity on her wedding night? After she basically disgraced her part in her wedding night and marriage? Why are you defending an act like that?"

Mori saw Kaoru facepalm at the hymen remark. Clearly embarrassed by Tamaki's stupidity in that area.

"Because I know she doesn't deserve to get put through this! It's not that important of an asset, if I was marrying someone who wasn't a virgin, I wouldn't give a crap if I really loved them! Neither would Hikaru! And yet we made her feel like nobody cared about her over it. How are we supposed to expect her to trust us again?"

"Because, that treatment was for her own good. As pointed out earlier she wouldn't have learned any other way. It was necessary. We did it because we care about her."

Mori shot Tamaki a glare.

"That's your excuse? You ignored Haruhi and yelled at her for three months straight and you say that you did it because you cared?"

"Yes, I am, what's the problem?"

Mori didn't move.

"I'm just saying. If you _really_ cared about her, you wouldn't give a flying fuck about that stupid outdated rule that only made sense _three_ _hundred years ago_, and worry instead about her going to the nurse and having the risk of DYING. But no, you were too caught up in that petty anger to care, weren't you? And kept treating her like that for another two months. Hell you're _still_ treating her like that to an extent! How do you expect Haruhi to think you all care about her?"

The two hosts went quiet, including Kaoru who hadn't said anything. Honey however jumped up and screamed what the Kyoya and Tamaki were thinking.

"Haru-Chan could've _DIED_?!"


End file.
